Who says we can't be heroes?
by Insert a Catchy Penname Here
Summary: "You two don't know a thing about saving the world, do you?" he looked coldly to the man who was jealous, and to the girl he still loved in his heart. "Maybe not your way," the younger male admitted, looking away from the two Gokaigers. "But..." she took her friend's shoulders as the two of them stepped back from the first mate, "we know more about it than you."


Who says we can't be heroes? 1

It was raining.

It wasn't a "picture perfect day" with not a cloud in the sky and the sky being a rich, orphan blue. It wasn't where the clouds in the sky were puffy and white, reminding young children of different shapes and objects. It was even a light rain.

No, it was raining pretty darn hard.

But they were walking anyway. Why? Well, that's what rebels do, correct? Do things most of society wouldn't even think to do, at least on purpose. Then again...they really couldn't think of anything better to do with their lives right then.

So they walked in the thunder and rain, not really minding, just talking like the two friends they were.

The first was a girl. Her blonde hair was somewhat trashy-looking, since it was dark underneath the lighter shade on top. She had green highlights in as well at the front, and the air slipped down her shoulders and about to her mid-back. Her eyes were like thunderclouds, striking a kind of blue when she mad, kind of like lightning. She was wearing a tank top under a thin white shirt and ripped up blue jeans, her usual kind of outfit, and she had on rubber bracelets supporting equal rights and a little bling.

To most, she was still attractive.

The second was a boy. His hair was shorter, dark brown and slightly messed up ontop of his head. His eyes were dark brown, a shade that made girls melt into them, wanting more. His chest was well toned, and he wore his usual wardrobe as well: A plain t-shirt that was kind of messed up, and dark blue jeans. He kept in stride with her, hands stuffed in his pockets and she played with a strand from her green highlights.

"It's been a while since the last an attack," he commented, and she paused for a minute to look at him with disbelief.

"Don't jinx yourself!" she scolded a bit, and he rolled his eyes.

"How can I jinx myself?" he demanded cooly, and that's when the sidewalk exploded in front of them. They both went flying, rolling backwards into a store.

"That's how," she tried not to smirk as she boosted herself to her feet, looking at the waves of Gourmin and Scourmin, "looks like our rides here."

"No thanks," he replied, pulling out his key as she did the same and shouting at the same time, "Gokai Change!"

They were suddenly clad in the same suit as the Gokaiger crew, her in Gold, him in Mercury. She put her hands on her hips, puffing out her chest for her pose. He put one hand on his waist, the other over his heart in a fist now.

"Gokai Gold!" she declared as she did this pose.

"Gokai Mercury!" he spoke right after her, and the two of them drew their weapons that matched the Gokaigers.

They bolted into the battle, clashing weapons and instantly going to their own mastered fighting styles. She flipped off their backs, slashing with her sword and firing rabidly, rolling on her back and growling dangerously at any who defied her moves. He was jumping off their backs, doing flips and firing for all his worth, kicking it out.

"The Finisher!" she inserted two keys in her weapons, and the enimies were finished with the last blast from the two buddies, "YEAH!"

"Oh yeah!" he agreed, fist bumping her, and the two of them didn't realize the new company until Luka spoke.

"Who the hell are you guys?" she demanded, and the two of them exchanged glances, arching their eyebrows and looking back to her, Ahim, and Don, even though they didn't know them.

* * *

They were standing there, keys in their hands, Moterbites open. But they were frozen, it seemed, staring at them, until Ahim spoke up after her older sister figure. Tucking away her morphing tools, she bowed to them respecivley, even though they were younger.

"Well met," she smiled politley, "I am Ahim de Famille. Who are you two and how would you happen to have the same morphing devices as we two?"

"Well..." she shrugged casually, "my name's Prim."

"And you can call me RC," he spoke right after her, as he usaully did, and Luka raised an eyebrow.

"Well..." the blonde bit his lower lip, "I'm Don, but you can call me Hakasae.'

* * *

"Who are you three talking too?" Marvelous arched an eyebrow as he, Joe, and Gai all came up from shopping/training/sleeping.

"Oh!" Don turned on his heel to face his captain, "iono...this is RC, and this is Prim." He guestered to the two friends behind the three Gokaigers, who smirked and waved cooly.

"In case your wondering about this..." RC pulled out his key and Moterbite, "we knew Aka Red."

As Captain's eyes widened, then morphed to unbelieving, angry glare, Prim rolled her eyes and explained, "Ya' don't gotta be vague. We met him before you did, Marvelous."

"We used to be big troublemakers," her best friend explained more now, "he took us in, and we learned from his lessons. We started to protect with our powers, but then Basco came along. Ugh...that jerk."

"So we decided to split," she smirked lightly, "and now we're here were he used to live. We still fight the Zangyack, because honestly, we didn't know you six exsisted."

"That's amazing!" Gai rushed towards the two, "so you were both trained by Aka Red?"

"Hai," she smirked, fist bumping with her bestie and flipping her blonde hair with green highlights behind her easily, "I guess you could call us raised by him."

RC laughed, then looked to the captain, being a lot more respective than his friend who was a girl, "So...Captain, I hope we aren't getting in your way. And...how is that jerk, anyway? I heard you knew him."

"Yeah," Gokai Red's gaze instantly darkened, "don't worry about it, kid."

* * *

"Shall we invite them to our ship?" Ahim inquired gently as the crew stood on the ship later, all of them watching Prim and RC wrestle around with each other in training in the park below the next day.

"Hmph..." Marvelous shrugged, "whatever."


End file.
